Kindling
by The100fanatic
Summary: Geraldine Grundy left Riverdale because she had an affair with Archie Andrews. We all know that. But what if she was pregnant and was gonna tell him before Betty and her mom walked in. 16 years later, she comes back to Riverdale and turns Archie's world upside down with the news that Archie is the father of the baby she had 16 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I recently binge-watched the first 11 episodes of Riverdale and I really like it. And my creative fanfiction brain started working and I came up with this mess of a story.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 _16 years ago_

 _Geraldine Grundy had just left Riverdale. She packed her bags all in one night and left the next morning. All because she had to have an affair with Archie Andrews. She was going to tell him something big, something that would change both of their lives forever before Archie's bitch-of-a-friend Betty Cooper and her mom came in the room and ruined everything. After she walked out of that room, never to come back to Riverdale again, she knew she was gonna have to do this on her own._

 _She would have to raise the child she and Archie had created alone._

 _..._

 _A baby girl. Her and Archie had a daughter...that he would never know about. As Geraldine held the little bundle of joy in her arms, she wondered what Archie would have thought. Would he have been excited? scared? mad? She would never know. She gave the little girl a name she had always wanted to name her daughter ever since she was little._

 _Delilah._

 _She promised herself that one day, despite the promise she had made of never coming back, she would return to Riverdale and have Archie meet his daughter._

 _That one day came 16 years later..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've recently been blown away by how many favs and follows I've gotten on this story. I honestly didn't think anybody would read it, considering I'm new to the fandom.**

 **If you guys didn't know, I used to write and update fanfiction for the disney channel original movie Descendants as GMWDescendantsDivergent. I changed my name because I was starting to write fanfics for The 100 and I didn't want The 100 fans to blow off my story just because of my name.**

 **So I think I might start updating this story more frequently. I'm also thinking about bringing back something I like to call Real Wednesdays. It's where I talk about topics that are going on in the world or any topic that I want on Wednesday. Let me know in the reviews if you want me to do Real Wednesday.**

 **But I'm done talking. Let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Delilah Grundy never fit in at her old school. The kids there were soa cruel. They called her four eyes because she had glasses, she got shoved in lockers, they even went as far as poor egg yolk on her head when she walked into the lunchroom.

She didn't tell her mother though. She never told her mother anything. She had learned not to. All of the times she told her mother, Geraldine Grundy something, good or bad, she would always get the knife. Not metaphorically, literally. Geraldine would grab Delilah by the hair, drag her into the kitchen, get a knife and would slit Delilah's wrists. You might be wondering why. Well, that's because Geraldine wants her daughter as perfect as perfect can be. Most of the time, she thought her daughter was a disappointment, just like her father.

But when Geraldine told Delilah that they were moving to Riverdale, Delilah was ecstatic. She had a chance to get a fresh start at a new school. Maybe at this school, she would achieve the amount of perfectness her mother want her to.

Little did she know she would get the surprise of her life...

* * *

 **Well thats the end of chapter...wait a minute! That was a short chapter! And if a remember correctly, you guys wanted this chapter to be long. Well, give the people what they want I guess...**

* * *

"Now remember, stand up straight, look happy, don't giggle, your laugh is horrible, pay attention in class and-"

"Be perfect, I know!" Delilah interrupted as her mother was telling her as they were walking into her new school. Believe it or not, her mother was working their as the new music teacher. That's the whole reason they moved in the first place.

"Well, I was gonna say get good grades, but that works too!" Geraldine said. "Now come on before your permanent record is ruined by a tardy you got on your first day." Delilah grounded and followed her mother into the building.

As they walked into the school, Delilah's stomach turned. It looked way to much like her old school. "Delilah, don't be triggered, its not a good look on you." Geraldine said, pinching her daughters cheek. Delilah straightened up and followed her mother into the principle's office.

A bald dark-skinned man sat at a desk, looking over some papers. He quickly looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Geraldine Grundy!" The man said.

"Weatherbee!" Geraldine said. They hugged, which creeped Delilah out. "So this is Delilah. Oh, you were right! she looks just like you!" Weatherbee said.

"Yes, She's a Grundy in waiting." Geraldine said. They both laughed. "Hello Delilah, I'm Principle Weatherbee. Welcome to Riverdale High!" Principle Weatherbee said.

"Thank you. It looks like a nice school." Delilah said.

"I'm happy you like it. Your first period will be History with Coach Andrews in Room 49. Do you want me to help you find it?" Principle Weatherbee asked. Delilah was about to answer, but her mother cut in.

"I can show her. I remember this school inside out." Geraldine said.

"Okay, I hope you have a wonderful first day, Delilah. Welcome back, Geraldine." Principle Weatherbee said.

"Thank you." Geraldine said.

They walked out of the office. Geraldine grabbed her daughters arm and walked fast.

"Now Delilah, You have to be careful of Coach Andrews. He can be very seductive." Geraldine said

"How do you know?" Delilah asked.

"When I used to work here, he was a student here. He always was a player with the ladies." Geraldine said.

"But he may have chan-"

Geraldine squeezed her daughters arm hard. "Don't argue with me! Keep your distance from him til' I can find a way for you to trust him. Got it?" Geraldine asked. Delilah nodded. They walked till they reached Room 49. Geraldine opened the door.

"Grundy?"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm evil. That's the end of the chapter, fellow Riverdale fans.(for real this time) Sound off in the reviews what you thought.**

 **Also, OMG THAT FINALE THO! THAT ENDING WAS CRAZY! IN MY OPINION, IT WAS THE BEST EPISODE YET. EXCEPT THE ENDING OF IT!**

 **(SPOILERS AHEAD)**

 **THEY KILLED OFF ARCHIE'S DAD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! NOOOOO! I SHIPPED HIM WITH HERMONIE! WHY RIVERDALE WRITERS WHY!**

 **Any whosles, Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time when I'm more sane about that whole finale.**

 **BYE!**


End file.
